Las consecuencias de los cambios
by LucyDragneel7
Summary: Soul y Maka se aman pero ninguno sabe los sentimientos del otro. El cuerpo de Maka decide madurar ¡y de que forma! todos los chicos están detrás de ella, y que sacamos de todo esto? Un Soul extremadamente celoso... Mal summary como siempre xD Espero que les guste Review ? HIATUS Voy a ampliar los capitulos y arreglar algunas cosas que han quedado mal, por favor paciencia T3T
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Les traigo una nueva historia, gomen no me resistí! Hoy les traigo el primer cap si les gusta contiuaré con la historia :D Y para los que estan esperando mi otra historia Sumimasen, no se preocupen que este fin de semana si puedo subo el 2do cap ;) Estube con problemas de inspiración xD Bueno espero que les guste!**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero algún día compraré sus derechos y será mio nyajajajajaja, ok no xD les pertenece a Atsushi Okub-sama!**

**No los molesto mas y si gustan a leer!**

**"Las concecuencias de los cambios." **

_**Capítulo 1: el gran descubrimiento.**_

**General POV **

Era un día normal en las calles de Death City, el sol reía macabramente, los pájaron cantaban y las suaves brisas que dejaba el viento volaba algunas hojas de árboles que dejo el invierno. Estaban en la muy hermosa época primaveral, por lo cuál se podía sentir el calor en el cuerpo de las personas.

En la puerta de un colégio de usuarios y armas, conocido como Shibusen, un grupo de amigos se encontraba hablando.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos hoy a las 19 hs en la cancha de balloncesto, adios chicos- dijo una pelicenizo, despidiendose de sus amigos sacudiendo su mano al aire.

-Nos vemos chicos- gritó un albino llendosé con su compañera.

Tsubaki, Black*Star, Deaht the kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona se despidieron de sus amigos y se dieron paso a retirarse ellos también, para luego verse en el lugar acrodado a donde irían a jugar todos juntos.

**Maka POV **

Cuando llegamos a departamento que compartimos Soul y yo, preparé algo de comer, me bané y me fui directo hacia mi cuarto, mirando para todos lados para que Soul no me viera en estas condiciones. Hace ya, un par de meses que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por mi arma, si, amor. Descarté la idéa de que el me amara también ya que no soy su tipo de mujer. Sonreí tristemente. El siempre me dice que soy una nerd-pechoplano, pero lo que aún no sabe es que esta "pechoplano" se desarrollo notoriamente. Mis pechos habian crecido mucho, quizá demaciado, no tanto como Blair pero eran muy notables. Mi cadera estaba bien contorneada, mi trasero habia crecido mucho también, nose como describir esa parte de mi cuerpo, y mis piernas largas y suaves. Hablé sobre esto con mis amigas, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Crhona. Liz fue la que más se emocionó, nos hizo ir de compras al centro comercial para mi nuevo vestuario, ya que según ella hací me ganaría a Soul. Al principio no estuve muy segura de esto pero luego accedí al plan de Liz.

-Bien, entonces me pondré esto. ¿Funcionará?- me dije a mi misma mientras miraba la ropa que iva a ponerme, para ir a jugar con mis amigos.

-Maka ya estas lis... ¡¿MAKA!?- miré hacia la puerte donde se encontraba Soul listo para irnos. Al ver como empezaba a sangrar por la nariz me preocupe, pero al ver a donde se dirigía su mirada me sonrojé y empezé a revoliarle lo primero que encontraba en mi cuarto.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- le grité arrojandole lo que sea que tenga, para auyentarlo de mi habitación. Me molestó mucho que entrara de esa forma a mi cuarto sin avisar, y más si estaba en estas condiciones. Estaba envuelta en una toalla _demaciado _corta dejando gran parte de mi cuerpo a la vista de ese pervertido. Cuando me calmé, empece a cambiarme lo más rápido posible para evitar estos momentos incómodos, otra vez.

**Soul POV **

Salí agitado del cuarto de Maka ¡¿En verdad era ella?! Dios, se había desarrollado ¡y de que forma! No podía dejar de pensar en su imágen, sus piernas se veían largas y suaves, su cadera había tomado forma, su trasero, wow! nose como describirlo y sus pechos- me sonrojé- me dejaron sin aliento no lo podía creer, mi compañera y mejor amiga nerd "pechoplano" había cambiado demaciado. Ahora está más hermosa que antes, si, el chico más cool de todo el Shibusen se había enamorado de de Maka Albarn la ex-pechoplano.

Ella me había convertido en una Death Scythe hace como dos meses, por lo que se había hecho muy popular entre los chicos, lo que me molestaba mucho.

- Soul ya estoy lista, vamonos!- la dulce voz de Maka me sacó de mis pensamientos, Cuando me giré para verla tube que taparme la nariz en un intento de que ella no viera mi gran hemorragia nasal que me causaba.

- S-si ya voy- dije para ir tras ella mirandola de pies a cabeza. Estaba emm, como decirlo extremadamente... _sexy. _

Traía puesto un short _demaciado_ corto y provocativo, según yo, color rosado, dejandome ver sus largas y finas piernas, una musculosa blanca con el número 27 en ella, era un poco ajustada lo cuál me permitía admirar sus grandiosos dotes, y unos tennis blancos con detalles negros.

Si Maka empezaba a vestirse asi de _provocativa_, por decirlo de alguna forma, con ese cuerpo los chicos no dejarán de perseguirla y mandarle cartas, para que sea sus técnica o para pedirle citas. Todo esto significaba una cosa: _mi infierno había comenzado..._

**Continuará...**

**Holaaaaaaa! Leyeron? Les gustó? Lo continuo? Me dejan un review? Porqué hago tantas preguntas? Jajaja, ok no xD Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Como les decia hoy, para los que esperan mi otra historia, tranquilos que ya la voy a subir, paciencia onegaiiiii~ Bueno si tienen alguna duda, mandenme un MP! Y si tienen alguna idea para este fic o para mi otro fic diganmela, su aporte me ayuda un monton! Y gomen si tengo faltas de ortografía, acepto cualquier comentariooo~ Bueno, nos vemos el prox cap! **

**Lu-chan nyaaaa~ Sayonaraaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayooooo minna-san! *hace una una reverencia* Muchas Gracias por reviews! Agradecimientos a: **

**yumary-chan 27: **jajaja me alegra mucho que te aya gustado :DD Siiiip las hemorragias de Soul las amo *o* y más cuándo es por Maka! Aqui te traigo la conti, espero que te guste tanto como el prólogo. Gracias por el review, soy feliz *se tira al piso y rueda* ok, no xD

**Julliard Evan's Everdeen: ** gracias ser mortal xD jajaja aquí llego el fic que tanto esperabas ok, no ¬¬ Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :DD Adiós mortal!

**hotakugirl1996 : **arigato por el review :3 me alegro que te guste ^^ jajaja y a Soul no sabe lo que le espera~ Nyajajajajaja

**tsuki.1416: **nyajajaja siip, pero solo con Maka ;) Gracias por el review ñ.ñ

**Ren Miyamoto: **arigato ren-chan :3 aqui te traje la conti, espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia sexy xD Gracias por el review ^^ Kisuuuuu*

**Miz Weasley: **gracias! Me alegro que te guste ñ.ñ con respecto a las faltas de ortografía, gomen T.T no soy muy buena con eso ¬¬ Bueno espero que este cap este mejor, si tengo algún error onegaiii hazmelo saber! Sayooooo~

**Bueno ya termine~ También les quiero agradecer a los que leyeron la historia sin dejar comentarios! Aquí les traigo la conti de este nuevo fic (antes de lo esperado xD) no tuve clases asi que pude terminarlo para hoy :D Bueno no los molesto más, espero que lo disfruten! Nos vemos abajo ;) **

**Soul Eater, ni sus personajes me pertenecen etc, etc... Son de Atsushi Okubo-sama :D Nya~ **

**"Las consecuencias de los cambios" **

_**Capítulo 2: empieza el infierno... **_

**Soul POV**

Nos encontrabamos con Maka, llendo al lugar acordado con nuestros amigos. Ella estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que la hacía ver muy linda. Estabamos caminando por la veréda cuándo de repente...

**-**Adiós lindura- le grita _otro_ hombre a **mi **compañera, que pasa con su auto cerca nuestro. Maka no hizo nada más que mirarlo con una sonrisa, ¡¿Porqué le sonríe?! Mejor dicho, ¡¿Porqué le sonrie a todos los hombre y adolecentes que le dicen cosas _"lindas"_?! Para mi no son más que unos pervertidos. Pero... volviendo al tema, ¿porqué Maka disfruta tanto que la gente le diga ese tipo de cosas? porque, oh si, hasta algunas mujeres se le quedan mirando; y que es lo que hace ella? Sonrie! No se da cuenta cuanto sufro por estos estúpidos celos? Al parecer no, por que _aún_ no sabe mis sentimientos.

-Maka- la llamo y se gira para mirarme con esa hermosa sonrisa que adorna su rostro. Me sonrojo.

-Si, Soul?- me responde caminando a mi lado.

-Porqué estas tan feliz?- le pregunto esperando su respuesta ancioso, antes de llegar a la cancha. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ya estamos por llegar, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos sobre ejem... mis celos por Maka, que no me di cuenta que estabamos en la esquina. Rayos! Que responda rápido no quiero que mis amigas no sospechen nada, los únicos que sabes mis sentimientos hacia Maka son Black*Star y Kid. Si Liz se llegase a enterar- un escalofrío recorre mi espalda- no quiero saber las consecuencias.

**Maka POV**

Estabamos llendo con Soul hacia el encuentro con nuestros amigos. Durante todo el recorrido estuve con gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Había cumplido con mi cometido y más! Antes de salir del departamento, le mostré a Soul como me había quedado la ropa que me compró Liz, y juraría lo que sea que vi a mi compañero tener una hemorragia nasal. En ese momento quería pegarle por pervertido, pero controlé mis impulsos suicidas para ahorrarme un mal momento, antes de ver a mis amigos de mal humor. Luego de salir de nuestro departamento, durante nuestro trayecto a la cancha muchas personas tanto hombres, adolecentes y ¡niños! me gritaban cosas un tanto _incómodas_. Pero eso dejó de importarme al ver la cara de enfado que tenia Soul, jajaja ¿estará celoso? No, creo que estoy alucinando, aún así con ese pensamiento en mente, no quité la sonrisa que había en mi rostro. Cuando estábamos en justo en la esquina de la cancha, escucho la voz de mi compañero llamándome.

-Maka- lo miro fijamente, aún con la sonrisa. Veo como se ¿sonroja? Bueno no creo que sea nada malo.

-Si, Soul?- respondo caminando a su lado.

-Porqué estas tan feliz?- me pregunta mi compañero sorprendiéndome un poco, se notaba en sus ojos la anciedad que tenía por saber mi respuesta.

_-"Estoy feliz, por que creo que estas celoso y ahora sé, gracias a la hemorragia nasal que tuviste, que te gusta mi cuerpo"- _Si, claro. No iva a decirle eso y resulte que mis pensamientos sean erróneos, y empiece a burlarse de mí. Estuve a punto de responderle, que estaba feliz, por que ivamos a pasar una tarde juntos con nuestros amigos, hasta que pasó algo que nunca había pensado que podría llegar a pasar...

-Soul! Maka! ¡¿MAKA?! - era el grito de Black*Star llamándonos. Pero por algún motivo se sorprendió demaciado al vernos. O eso cría yo.

-Qué sucede asimétrico?- Ahora fue la voz de Kid. Me preocupé un poco al ver a los dos en el mismo estado, al acercarse a mi y a Soul. Estaban muy sonrojados y un hilito de sangre caía de su nariz. Miré sus rostros una vez más. Sus ojos se dirijian a mí, al parecer se habían olvidado de Soul. Cuándo me dí cuénta hacia dónde estaban mirando, me sonrojé demaciado...

**Soul POV**

Cuando Maka estuvo a punto de responder a mi pregunta, escuchamos un grito. Black*Star.

-Soul! Maka! ¡¿MAKA?! - me asusté cuándo volvió a gritar el nombre de mi compañera. Cuándo se acercó a nosotros se podía ver en sus ojos la sorpresa, pero nose de que?

-Qué sucede asimétrico?- Esta vez se acercó Kid. Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra, solo estaban completamente sonrojado y con un hilito de sangre en su nariz. Me preocupé. Estaban mirando a Maka, parece que se habían olvidado de mí. Dirijí mi vista a donde miraban sus ojos. Gran error chicos. ¡Estaban mirando sus pechos! y lo peor ¡no les importó que yo estuviera ahí, sabiendo mis sentimientos hacia ella! Mi sangre hirvió y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo.

-AUCH!- Se escuchó el grito de Black y Kid al mismo tiempo que reaccionaban despues del puñetazo que dejé en sus rostros.

-Que te pasa, viejo?- el primero en reaccionar fue Black*Star.

-Como que me pasa? Podrían dejar de mirar así a mi técnico?- dije muy enojado.

-Soul, calmate- dijo mi compañera con vos suave, en un intento de calmarme. Pero no lo logró, mi ira era demaciada. Son mis amigos!

-No puedo calmarme, Maka! No te molesta que te miren así y que te griten _ese_ tipo de cosas?! - se sorprendió y su mirada entristeció, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, pero mi ira era más grande.- Al parecer no, porque has estado sonriendo cuando te gritaban esas cosas! Todos pensarán que eres una cualquie...- En ese momento reaccioné y me arrepentí de todo lo que dije e hice a mis amigos. Malditos celos. Maka salió corriendo, luego de haberme pegado una bofetada.

-Soul eres un idiota- me dijeron todos al unisono. -

-Vé a buscarla Soul-kun- me dijo Tsubaki dulcemente. En ese mismo instante, empecé a correr por donde se había ido mi técnico, mi mejor amiga, _mi amada..._

**Maka POV**

Luego de haberle pegado a Soul, empecé a correr lo más rápido que daban mis piernas. Porqué había dicho eso? No se da cuénta cuanto me lastima? Dejé de correr, cuando me topé con un árbol _sakura._ Me senté allí y me puse a llorar. No entiendo a Soul, porqué se comporta así? Hmp... baka! Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Porqué se enojó de esa forma con Black y Kid? Está bien, son unos pervertidos también ¬¬ Pero yo creo que fue una actitud normal.Después de todo la pachoplano se había desarrollado y seguramente todos se asombraran al verme así. Pero ahy algo que que sigue molestandome, luego se lo preguntaré, ahora estoy enojada... No quiero verlo.

**Soul POV**

Corrí y corrí, hasta que llegué a verla sentada bajo un árbol sakura. Me hacerlo lentamente a ella, yo se que cuándo me vea me golpeará o me gritará que me vaya, pero yo no puedo estar peliado con la mujer que amo, necesito aclarar las cosas y pedirle perdón.

-Maka...- susurro, pero ella lográ oirme. Cuándo se dió la vuelta para mirarme, tenía los ojos llorosos - me siento un imbécil por haberla hecho llorar-y las mejillas sonrojadas. Me preparé mentalmente para recibir su golpe, pero para mi sorpresa el golpe nunca llegó. Cuándo me dí cuenta ella estaba entre mis brazos, aferrada a mi cuello.

-S-soul...- susurró en mi oído. - Perdón.

-Maka, perdoname tú a mi, fui un idiota. No tuve que decirte todo lo que dije. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero demaciado para perderte, es por eso que dije todo eso, perdóname...- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Nos separamos un poco le limpié las lágrimas con mi mano.

-Esta bien, te perdono. - me dijo con una bella sonrisa.- Pero quiero que te disculpes con Black y Kid.- asentí con una sonrisa y nos fuimos caminando de la mano hasta encontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Quiza dentro de poco le diga a Maka lo que siento. Solo _quizas... _

**Continuará...**

**Ohayo! Bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap! Ami no me conveció mucho pero ya esta :D Bueno, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía no duden en marcarmelo :3 Si tienen alguna duda de algo me preguntan y responderé lo que sea xD Bueno espero sus reviews :3 Muchas gracias por leer! Daisukiiii~Nyaaaa~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa! *tira flores y salta* Arigato por sus hermosos review *o* Me hacen muy feliz! Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia :DD **

**Perdón por la tardanza u.u' tuve mucha tarea y exámenes. Se me complicó mucho subir este cap... Bueno nos los distraigo más, asique si gustan, **_**a leer! **_

**Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ Pero algún día lo haran :D Wiiii Son de Atsushi Ohkubo-sama ^_^**

**"Las consecuencias de los cambios" **

_**Capítulo 3: El chico nuevo... ¿Celos? **_

**Soul POV **

Me encontraba en la puerta del Shibusen con Maka y nuestros amigos platicando.

-Chicos, ¿se enteraron que habrá un alumno en nuestra clase?- dijo Liz- Espero que sea lindo- comentó con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Nyajajaja ¡otro simple mortal entrará a esta escuela para admirar a su GRAN dios!- grtó Black*Star, haciendo que a todos nos cayera una gotita en la nuca, al estilo anime.

-Jajajajajaja jirafas, jirafas!- reía Patty, esta chica es incurable.

-Espero que sea simétrico- habló Kid con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No sé lidiar con los chicos nuevos- dijo Crona un tanto deprimida.

-Yo solo espero que sea cool- dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- ¿Tú que crees Maka?- le pregunté a mi compañera, la cuál parecia no importarle lo que estabamos hablando.

-Yo creo que deberiamos entrar a clase, ya va a empezar nuestra jornada escolar.- dijo mirandonos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, Maka-chan tiene razón, mejor vayamos llendo a nuestro salón.- dijo amablemente Tsubaki., como siempre.

Nos encaminamos a nuestra clase, y cada uno se sentó con su respectivo compañero. Yo con Maka obviamente. Es genial sentarse con ella, en mi caso, cuando estoy aburrido la miro como toma apúntes y se concentra, es muy hermosa.

Un ruido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, no era nada más ni nada menos, que Stein en el suelo luego de caerse de su silla al hacer su entrada al salón. Cuando terminó de pararse, acomodarse bien la ropa y girar el tornillo de su cabeza, todos hicieron silencio esperando a que él hable.

-Buen día alumnos, a partir de hoy tendran un nuevo compañero, llevense bien con él porque les aseguro que los voy a disecar ¿entendido?- dijo de manera tenebrosa- Bien, pasa Takeru.- Nosé porqué pero al escuchar ese nombre tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Takeru Murahi. Espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que las chicas empezaron a gritas cosas como _"¡que lindo es!" , "sientate conmigo" y "¿quieres ser mi novio?"_. Wow, si que estan locas. El chico era alto, su cabello de color marrón oscuro, ojos azules profundos, traía puesto un pantalón de jean un poco gastado, una camiseta negra con el cuello en V y unas zapatillas negras. Era un poco cool, pero no tanto como yo.

Su mirada se posó en mi, frunció su ceño. Luego miró a mi lado, y sonrió. Miré a Maka, también sonriendo. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Se conocen? Tengo que averiguarlo.

-Maka, ¿lo conoces?.- le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Si, lo conozco hace muchos años.- me dijo mirandome fijamente. Pero lo siguiente que dijo, me dejo de piedra.- Soul, él es mi ex-novio.- me respondió lo más tranquila. Me quede en shock. ¿Eso quiere decir que mi amada Maka ya dió su primer beso y su primer amor fue ese chico? Parece que aún hay cosas que nose de mi compañera.

Luego de salir de mi shock momentanéo. Stein habló.

-Bien niño, detrás de Albarn no hay nadie, siéntate allí.- le mandó el profesor al niño bonito.

Ese tal Takeru, paso por al lado de Maka, paró, la miró, le sonrió haciendo que mi técnico se sonrrojara levemente, y luego se sentó en su asiento asignado. Retiro lo dicho antes, este chico no es para nada cool.

Durante toda la clase, todo fue completamente normal. Sonó el timbre. Indicando que la jornada escolar de hoy, había terminado. Junté todas mis pertenencias y salí a la puerta del salón, esperando a Maka. ¿Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa? Ella se estaba abrazando con el chico nuevo. Me molesté y me fui al departamento solo. Cuándo llegué a la casa que comparto con Maka, tomé un vaso de leche, preparé la ducha para darme un baño, lo necesitaba.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Que habrá pasado para que haya terminado con ese chico, y ahora se esten abrazando. Lo mejor será esperarla y preguntarle. No sacaré mis propias conclusiones sin saber nada.

Salí de bañarme, me cambié la ropa, agarre mi reproductor de música, me tiré a la cama y me quedé dormido...

**Maka POV **

Me encontraba muy feliz. Takeru-kun, mi amigo y ex-novio, había entrado al Shibusen. Él es un arma como Soul. Me pidió que fuera su técnico, pero por nada en el mundo reemplazaría a Soul por otro. Hace unos años atras conocí a Takeru Murahi, fuimos novios durante un año y medio. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad no nos amábamos y decidimos ser solo amigos. Él se tuvo que mudar, y nunca lo volví a ver hasta hoy. Es por eso que me siento feliz.

-Maka-chan~.- Me llamó una voz masculina. Era Takeru. Sonreí.

-Takeru-kun, ¿pasa algo?- le pregunté. Él sonrió de forma infantil. Era muy guapo, pero no más que mi amado Soul.

-¿Te gustaría salir mañana conmigo, despues de la escuela?- me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos que no pude interpretar.

-Claro, hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, asique podemos salir, hablar y actualizarnos.- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! - gritó el como niño pequeño, saltando de un lugar a otro. Lo miré con una gotita en mi nuca, estilo anime.

-Bueno, Takeru-kun debo irme Soul me espera y me toca hacer la cena.- le dije amablemente.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Maka-chan~- lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fui hacia mi departamento.

Mañana tendría una cita con Takeru-kun, ¿ o una salida de amigos? Bueno eso no importa. Tendré que decirle a Soul para no se preocupe. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Soul hoy que no me espero? Quizas me vió con Takeru-kun, se sintió incomodo y se fue. Bueno sino está enojado, no pasa nada. Sonreí.

Cuando entré al departamento no encontré a nadie, Soul no se encontraba mirando la tele y tampoco estaba en el baño, asique debe estar en su habitación. Me encaminé hacia su cuarto, donde lo ví. Allí dormido, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado en su sueño. Solté una pequeña risita al verlo en ese estado tan adorable.

Me hacerqué hasta su cama, me senté al lado de él para verlo con más detenimiento. Era muy hermoso. Acaricié su mejilla y me deleité con la suavidad de esta. Luego comencé a acaricirle el cabello, suave y sedoso. Sonreí inconcientemente. Cuando me cansé de tocar su bello rostro, me encaminé hacia la cocina para hacer la cena.

**Soul POV**

Me desperté cuando sentí la puerta principal abrirse, supuse que era Maka. Luego de unos minutos, la sentí a mi compañera adentrarse en mi cuarto silenciosamente. Sentí su mirada fija en mi por un momento. Me sorprendí cuando Maka empezo a acariciar mi mejilla, para luego hacer lo mismo con mi cabello. Luego de un rato haciendo eso, se levantó de mi cama y se encaminó a la cocina. Claro, hoy le toca preparar la cena a ella. Me volví a dormir, supongi que mi compañera me despertara cuando este la comida.

-Soul, despierta.- me susurró mi compañera en el oído, mientras volvía a acariciar mi cabello.

-Mmm... ya voy.- dijo abriendo los ojos, para encontrarme con esos jade que me volvían loco. Sonreí. Levanté mi mano hasta encontrar la mejilla de Maka, comencé a acariciarla suavemente, ella se sonrojó y cerro los ojos para disfrutar del tacto. Acto seguido, mi compañera abrió de a poco sus hermosos jades, para mirarme con una dulzura infinita.

-Vamos a comer.- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la cocina.

Me indicó que me sentara en la mesa que ella serviría la comida. Me deje concentir por ella y le hice caso. Sirvió la cena, que concistía en fideos con salsa y unas milanesas de pollo.

-Gracias por la comida.- dijimos y empezamos a comer. En ese momento se escuchó un trueno, luego otro. Hasta que la lluvia coenzó a caer. Durante el lapso de la cena con mi master hablamos trivialidades. El ambiente era cómodo.

Luego de ayudar a Maka en juntar la mesa y lavar los platos decidí irme a dormir. Aún me encontraba un poco cansado.

-Buenas noches Ma...- no pude terminar mi oración porque mi compañera me abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Qué pasa Maka?- le pregunte respondiendo su abrazo.

-T-tengo miedo a las tormentas.- Ah cierto, está lloviendo.- ¿P-puedo dormir c-contigo?- me preguntó ocultando su hermoso rostro en mi pecho. Se veía muy tierna así de indefensa.

-Claro Maka.- le respondí mientras besaba su cabello y la tomaba de la mano, para encaminarnos a mi habitación.

Una vez que Maka se puso su pijama se acostó conmigo en la cama. Apagué las luces, un trueno acompañado de un relampago. Un pequeño grito de terror de Maka. La abrazé fuertemente por la cintura, mientras ella se acomodaba en mis brazos.

-Ahora sí- sonreí- Buenas noches Maka.- le dije depositando un beso un su frente.

-Buenas noches Soul.- me contestó ella, dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí. Y así caímos los dos en los brazos de Morfeo. Abrazados, compartiendo nuestro calor. Mañana ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Maka sobre ese tal Takeru, ahora solo quiero estar con ella, y darle todo mi amor.

**Continuará...**

**Ohayo mis queridos lectores! :D Como han estado? Perdón otra vez por retrasarme con este cap. Tengo mi razones T.T una de ellas es mi estado depresivo, por el receso de Fairy Tail ... Bueno xD Eh tomado una decición donde su opinión es el que cuenta OWO En mi otra historia llamada Sumimasen eh subido solo un capítulo y nose si continuarlo junto con este e.e O terminar este fic y luego seguir con el otro . Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews xD nosé que hacer ._. **

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos review *o* Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^_^ Me voy llendo, no los molesto mas :DD Besos! Se cuidan xD **

**Lu-chan! Nyaaaaa~ **

**¿Review? *o* **


End file.
